Imprégnation
by yuna3778
Summary: /!\Spoiler tome 4/!\ Un an s'est écoulé depuis que les Volturis soient venus à Forks et à présent les Cullen vivent de nouveau dans la tranquillité. Seulement une des membres de la famille devra affronter un autre problème. Nessie/Jacob


**Imprégnation**

Dehors, le paysage avait changé au cours de la nuit. Alors que la veille, d'épais nuages grisonnant encadraient encore le ciel, comme à son habitude, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux ce matin là, l'horizon était recouvert d'un manteau de neige. L'hiver n'avait pas tardé à montrer le bout de son nez…

Le vent souffla à l'extérieur et j'admirais à travers la vitre froide de ma chambre, les flocons s'envoler et virevolter en un tourbillon, puis se reposer lentement sur cet immense tapis blanc. Alors que cette vue aurait du me rendre enthousiaste et me faire bondir hors de mon lit, je peinais à me lever. J'étais trop bien au chaud sous ma couette et rien au monde n'aurait pu m'y arracher.

J'enfouis ma tête sous mes oreillers, ferma les paupières et me força tant bien que mal à me rendormir. C'était peine perdue. Arrivée à dix moutons je commençais déjà à baisser les bras. Peut être, les pumas, seraient-ils plus facile à compter. Mon ventre se contracta à cette pensée et des gargouillis se firent entendre. Non, me dis-je en soupirant, les pumas ne m'aideraient certainement pas à m'endormir. De toute façon cela ne servait à rien, une fois réveillée je ne parvenais jamais à retrouver le sommeil.

Pivotant sur moi-même, je me retrouvais sur le dos et me concentrais à être à l'écoute.

Derrière ma fenêtre, j'entendais une bourrasque jouer dans les branches des arbres. Au-delà, bien plus loin, je percevais des cris de joie d'enfants, ils devaient sans doute être en train de jouer dans la neige. A l'opposé, je discernais le mécontentement d'un vieil homme dont la voiture était ensevelie. Mais au-delà de tout ça, le son que je distinguais le mieux provenais de la pièce d'à côté. Deux voix, douces et mélodieuses, s'élevaient dans un murmure à peine audible, la voix de mes parents.

Pourquoi diable parlaient-ils si bas, me demandais-je. Serais-ce pour que je n'entende pas ? Avaient-ils remarqué que j'étais déjà réveillée ?

Je tendis l'oreille et essayais de comprendre de quoi ils discutaient. Si mamy Esmée me voyait je suis sûre qu'elle me dirait : « Renesmée, voyons, arrête d'écouter « aux portes » ! »

Mais étant seule j'avais tout le loisir d'écouter justement. Pourtant, après quelques minutes de concentration et malgré le silence qui régnait dans la maison, je n'avais décrypté que quelques bribes de leur conversation. Mais c'était plus que suffisant. Un large sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres lorsque je crus comprendre les mots « Noël » et « Fête ». Je me mis déjà à imaginer ce que cela comprenait : belle soirée en famille, cadeaux, longue parties de chasse…

Aussi vite ces images m'apparurent en tête, aussi vite je devais les en faire disparaitre, j'avais trop peur que papa sache que j'étais au courant et je ne voulais vraiment pas leur gâcher le plaisir de me faire la surprise. Je pris donc mon portable, pour m'occuper l'esprit. Je l'observais un instant, nostalgique, en repensant au jour où on me l'avait offert. C'était pour mes un ans mais en paraissant quatorze, mes parents me l'avaient donné, prétextant que toutes les jeunes filles de mon « âge » en possédaient un…

Je fus étonnée de voir que j'avais reçu un message, je l'ouvris : «Coucou Nessie, j'espère que je ne te réveille pas… Je voulais juste savoir si ça te tenterais de venir faire une bataille de boules de neige avec les garçons et moi ? Si oui, rejoins-nous vers 13h00 à la réserve. Bisous, Jacob». Je ne pris même pas la peine de relire le message et referma le clapet de l'appareil aussi vite que je l'avais ouvert.

A la vue de ces quelques phrases, les évènements que j'avais vécus hier me revinrent en mémoire, je reposais l'objet là où il avait été quelque secondes avant et replongea sous ma couette aussi vite que je pouvais, mais des images et des paroles se projetaient et se répétaient dans ma tête, j'avais beau essayer de les cacher au fond de moi, c'était trop tard.

« Jacob » soupirais-je.

_Flash back : la veille au soir._

Mon envie avait été trop forte, j'escaladais le mur de sa maison jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il était là, allongé dans le noir.

«Jake, soufflais-je.»

Il fit un bon et se retourna vivement.

« NESSIE ?!! »

« Chut, moins fort, lui dis-je, tu risque de réveiller Billy »

« Ca, il n'y aucun risque… Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici à une heure pareille ?»

«Je dois te parler.»

«Tu ne pouvais pas attendre demain? Tu sais que je risque d'avoir des problèmes et je ne veux pas avoir Edward sur le dos et encore moins Bella. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, à l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent certainement être tout les deux au courant que je suis ici et s'ils ne m'ont pas empêché de venir, c'est qu'ils n'ont rien contre le fait que je vienne te faire une petite visite nocturne.»

« C'est si urgent que ça ? Ce dont tu veux me parler ? »

Je le regardais de haut en bas. Ses cheveux étaient en batailles, ses yeux se posèrent sur moi et me fixèrent intensément, il n'avait pas changé, il restait le même Jacob que je connaissais depuis un an, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi à cet instant précis j'avais l'impression qu'il n'était pas celui que j'avais l'habitude de côtoyer. Normalement, il aurait du être content de ma présence, du moins c'est ce que j'avais imaginé mais là, je n'étais pas la bienvenue. Je sentis une boule se former au fond de ma gorge et tout à coup je ne savais plus quoi lui dire.

«Rénesmée ?»

Je sursautais en entendant mon prénom, lui qui avait l'habitude de me surnommer, venait de le prononcer en entier, c'était mauvais signe…

« Oui, à mes yeux c'est urgent lui répondis-je, j'ai… besoins de savoir…»

Encore une fois les mots ne parvenaient pas à sortir.

« De savoir ? »

Je relevai la tête vers lui, il s'était rapproché de moi, je distinguais mieux son visage à présent. Il avait l'air curieux mais aussi très nerveux.

« Jake, j'ai besoins de savoir ce qu'il t'arrive, pourquoi agis-tu avec moi comme tu le fais, est ce que j'ai fais quelque chose qui t'as déplut ?»

Je me giflais mentalement, moi qui avais prévu d'aborder le sujet en douceur, venais de tout déballer d'une traite. Il ne bougea pas et ne paru pas surpris pour autant mais je sentis l'atmosphère de la pièce changer, il était de plus en plus nerveux.

« Je n'ai pas changé, je suis toujours Jacob, je n'agis pas différemment avec toi et tu n'as rien fais qui puisse me déplaire.»

« Alors pourquoi me fuis-tu ?»

Il se raidit et passa une main maladroite dans ses cheveux. Je connaissais trop bien ce geste, il était mal à l'aise.

« Ecoute, Nessie, je ne te fuis pas, du moins pas volontairement, enfin… c'est compliqué, je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer.»

« Et bien, commence par le début.»

Il soupira.

«Et si tu le prenais mal ?»

« Jake, lui dis-je en me rapprochant de lui, tu es mon ami, rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne me feras du mal. »

Je voulu tendre ma main vers son visage pour le rassurer mais il la repoussa plus violement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« C'est bien ça le problème, je ne suis qu'un simple ami !!»

J'étais déboussolée, par son geste, comme par ses paroles, je ne comprenais plus rien à ce qui se passait.

« Bon sang, explique-toi, rétorquais-je.»

«Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que je t'aime !»

Ces derniers mots percutèrent mon cœur de plein fouet, j'avais peur à présent de comprendre.

«Tu…m'aimes ?»

« Oui, depuis ta naissance, me répondit-il calmement.»

«Tu veux dire… comme un grand frère ?»

«Non, enfin au début c'étais le cas… mais plus maintenant.»

Il voulu s'approcher de moi, tendant à son tour la paume de sa main mais je me reculais contre le mur de sa chambre. Je voyais dans son regard que ma réaction le blaisait mais je ne savais plus quoi faire. Il n'insista pas et ramena son bras le long de sa hanche.

«Bella ne t'as donc jamais parlé de l'imprégnation ?»

Imprégnation ? Je fouillais ma mémoire à la recherche d'un vieux souvenir dans lequel ma mère l'aurait mentionné mais ne trouva rien. Je lui fis non de la tête et il poursuivit.

« C'est en quelque sorte un truc de loup, dit il en ayant un sourire triste qui me fendit le cœur, c'est bien plus qu'un coup de foudre, lorsque l'on croise le regard de notre âme sœur, on ne peut plus luter et alors plus rien d'autre ne compte sauf elle. Nous ferions tout pour la rendre heureuse, nous nous transformerions en ce qu'elle souhaite : ami, frère, protecteur ou amant. C'est à la foi une sensation magnifique et horrible, c'est comme si nous n'avions plus de conscience, comme si nous ne dépendions plus de l'attraction terrestre mais de ce qu'elle exerce sur nous. Et tu ne te rends justement pas compte de ce que tu exerces sur moi, Rénesmée. Depuis que tu es née, depuis que j'ai croisé ton regard pour la première fois, je ne peux plus me passer de toi. Je t'ai dans ma tête continuellement et même quand j'essaye de me concentrer sur autre chose, je n'y parviens pas, mes pensées reviennent toujours vers toi. C'est pour cela que j'ai préféré t'éviter ces derniers jours, je pensais quand réduisant nos rencontres, j'arriverai à gérer tout cela, à faire le tri mais j'ai été bête, jamais je n'avais pensé que, au contraire, ça renforcerait les choses et que ça serait pire encore. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir plus de dix secondes sans que ton visage s'impose à moi.»

Il reprit sont souffle en m'observant, je n'avais pas bougé d'un centimètre, toujours coller au mur de sa chambre, sans savoir quoi faire et abasourdie face à cette déclaration. Je le vis repasser sa main dans ses cheveux. Attendait-il une réponse ? Je cherchai dans mon esprit vide quelque chose à lui dire mais il me devança.

«Je crois, dit-il, que si tu n'étais pas venue me voir ce soir, c'est moi qui serait allé chez toi, quitte à me faire égorger vif par Bella et Edward, je n'aurais plus su garder ça sur le cœur.»

Je me souvins alors de la raison de ma venue ici, Jacob me devait des explications… on peut dire qu'il m'en avait fournies.

Il était toujours là, prostré devant moi, comme si il attendant que je parle sans doute. Si c'était le cas il risquait d'attendre encore longtemps, aucun sons n'étaient près à sortir de ma bouche. Ce n'était pas que je ne veuille pas lui répondre, seulement j'avais l'impression que mon corps ne fonctionnait plus. Mes bras, mes jambes et ma tête, surtout, semblaient peser une tonne. Il n'y avait que mon cœur qui avait l'air toujours en état de marche. Il cognait dans ma poitrine, tellement fort, que j'avais le sentiment qu'il allait exploser. Je n'avais pas remarqué alors, que lorsque que je débâtais mentalement, Jacob c'était rapproché de moi, si près que son souffle contre mon front me fit revenir à la réalité. J'aurais voulu le repousser gentiment, j'avais besoin de réfléchir mais mes membres ankylosés ne répondaient toujours pas. Je sentis ses deux mains chaudes remonter le long de mes bras, sa joue caressait la mienne et son souffle dans mon oreille m'aurait fait perdre pied s'il ne m'avait pas retenue.

Soudain, ses doigts emprisonnèrent mon visage, il pivota pour se retrouver face à moi et alors que j'essayais de décrypter son regard, ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur les miennes. Son baiser n'avait rien de violant ou de brusque mais j'avais la sensation qu'il essayait de me transmettre toutes ses peurs, ses douleurs mais aussi son amour, qui surpassait tout ça. Elles étaient douces et humides et ça n'avait rien de désagréable mais alors qu'il voulut approfondir notre échange en passant son bras autour de ma taille, je réagis enfin. Deux mains puissantes qui semblaient être les miennes, le repoussèrent à quelques centimètres de moi. J'eus le temps de l'observer, une dernière fois, avec effroi avant de sauter par la fenêtre restée ouverte et de partir en courant sans me retourner. L'ironie du sort, c'est moi qui fuyais à présent.

Je sortis de mes songes et la réalités des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés hier soir me frappèrent soudain. J'avais essayer de les enfouir tellement loin au fond de moi que la vérité s'afficha brutalement à mon esprit et je réalisa enfin que Jacob m'aimait. Seulement, qu'étais-je censée ressentir à son égard à présent. Je rougis et me mordis la lèvre. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que j'aille le voir la veille ?! C'est vrai que Jake avait changé. Au cours de la dernière semaine, je ne l'avais même pas croisé une seule fois. Ma réaction avait donc été normale, seulement, dans ma tête, j'avais imaginé que ça se passerait autrement. En arrivant chez lui, il aurait du être ravi de me voir, m'aurait donné une explication et tous seraient redevenu comme avant.

«Mais maintenant plus rien ne sera comme avant, dis-je à voix haute.»

Mon cœur bondis dans ma poitrine: je venais de réaliser quelque chose. Je sortis de mon lit et m'habilla si rapidement que la trotteuse de mon réveil n'eu même pas le temps d'accomplir un tour entier. Je pris mon portable, toujours posé sur ma table de nuit, ainsi que deux poches de sang que j'avais caché dans cette dernière, plaça le tout dans mon sac à dos et ouvrit lentement la fenêtre de ma chambre. C'était idiot de vouloir faire le moins de bruits possible, vu que mon père devait certainement déjà être au courant de ce qui passait mais au cas ou, je préférais être prévoyante. Lorsque que je fus enfin dehors je me m'éloigna de la maison pour pouvoir réfléchir librement. Je devais le voir, lui parler, savoir ce qu'il arriverait de nous. Je me mis à courir et m'enfonça dans la forêt.

Le trajet ne dura pas longtemps, il me paru même plus court que d'habitude. Je m'arrêta avant de traverser la frontière. Malgré le fait que les loups s'entendaient mieux avec ma famille, à l'exception de moi, les miens n'étaient toujours pas autorisés à pénétré dans la réserve Quileute. Je sortis une des poche de sang de mon sac à dos, déchira à l'ouverture et bus le sachet d'une traite. C'était répugnant, le sang était froid et je dus me forcer à boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de mordre quelqu'un d'autre que Jacob, qui était le seul à me laisser ce droit…

Je repris ma course et ne tarda pas à arriver chez lui. Je m'arrêta derrière un arbre et observa les alentours. Je ne mis pas longtemps à le trouver, il était seul, dos à moi, assis sur un tronc dont la majeur partie était recouverte de neige. Il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de ma présence. Je sortis de ma cachette et m'avança. Mes pas le firent sursauter et en une fraction de seconde il se retrouva debout face à moi.

«Nessie, tu es venue !»

« Oui, comme tu peux le voir.»

Ma voix était beaucoup trop faible et je changea de sujet pour ne pas qu'il remarque ma gène

« Les garçons ne sont pas là ? Je pensais que vous aviez prévu une bataille de boulle de neige.» Il me regarda l'air embêté et me souri.

«Hum…j'ai dis aux autres que je n'irais pas. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à m'amuser aujourd'hui.»

«Comme ça on sera deux.»

« Pourquoi es-tu venue alors ?»

Je me rapprocha encore plus jusqu'à ce que ma peau touche la sienne. J'avais l'impression que se contact me brûlait et j'aurais aimé ne pas posséder à cet instant, ma condition d'humaine pour ne pas rougir en le regardant.

«J'ai réalisé quelque chose Jake.»

«Et… qu'as-tu réalisé?»

«Que je ne voulais pas te perdre.»

Il me souri de plus belle et serra mes mains dans les siennes.

« Et moi dont, j'ai bien cru que je t'avais déjà perdu.»

« J'ai aussi beaucoup réfléchi à notre discussion d'hier et j'aurais aimé te poser une question »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Quand tu m'as parler de l'Imprégnation, tu m'as dit que c'étais une sorte de coup de foudre pour toi et les autres de la meute. »

Il acquiesça.

« Et moi ? Suis-je censée réagir aussi à ce phénomène ?»

« L'aimée a le choix d'accepter ou non cet amour, mais cela ne se produit jamais car l'imprégné est alors « sa moitié », comme s'il n'avait été créé que pour elle. »

«Mais je suis légèrement différente, je ne suis que partiellement humaine… et si ça agissait différemment dans ce cas? »

« Ness, tu te pose trop de questions. Laisse tes sentiments parler pour toi. Ne réfléchie pas avec ta tête pour une fois, mais avec ton cœur. Moi je sais au fond, que si je n'avais jamais muté en loup et que nous nous serions quand même rencontré, je t'aurais aimé malgré tout. Imprégnation ou pas… tu es celle qui me convient. »

Je ferma les yeux et sentis sa main caresser mon visage pour me rassurer. Il avait entièrement raison. Que je sois à demi vampire et humaine et lui loup et humain, cela ne changeait rien. Nous resterions nous même éternellement et resterions ensemble éternellement.

« Mais tu sais, nous possédons une espérance de vie bien plus longue que la norme… et… si tu te lassais, enfin je veux dire … »

Son doigt vint se placer sur ma bouche et m'imposa le silence.

« Jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de toi, Rénesmée.»

Il me prit dans ses bras et s'empara de mes lèvres. Son baiser était aussi doux que la première fois, sauf qu'il ne transmettais que du bonheur et que j'y répondais enfin avec ferveur.

_Oui, c'est sûr, plus rien ne sera comme avant…_


End file.
